Let's Shuffle
by picturebookgirl
Summary: My shuffle challenge... pretty self explanatory... r/r! :D


I'll be a sheep and follow along... it looks fun anyway [: Dedicated to anyone who's birthday is today ;]

* * *

_**The Shuffle Challenge**_

Here is what to do:

1) Choose a specific pairing/fandom/etc as your topic.

2) Put your **iPod**/Media Player/CD/iPhone on shuffle. As each song starts, write the title of the song and the singer/band,and then begin writing about your subject.

3)You only have the length ofthe song to finish, though. Once the song ends, so do you. No exceptions.

4) Most importantly, HAVE FUN!

* * *

**Name:** Your Life And Mine

**Artist/Band**: Just Surrender

"It's just for one night." Cam begged Alicia. She rolled her eyes.

"So? I am not coming to your band practice. I've been once and it was so boring. I just sat there while you guys strum a few notes."

Cam's blue and green eyes looked hurt. "Please? For me? And we're much better than we were before."

"Why me?" Alicia whined. But they both knew the answer. It was because her father was the famous Len Rivera, the entertainment agent.

"Because... you know why." Cam said, embarrassed.

"Why? Say it! Say that it's because of my father."

"What? It's not that." Cam looked thoroughly confused.

"Then what is it?" Alicia snapped.

"It's because... I like you."

* * *

**Name:** I'll Never Break Your Heart

**Artist/Band:** Backstreet Boys

It was the night the whole Pretty Committee had been looking forward to; Prom Night. But Massie was the one who was looking forward to it the most.

It was the night when she was going to say those three words to Derrick Harrington.

She had the perfect dress and her hair and make-up was immaculate. Their limos came in time and the boys looked spectacular in their tux. So far, their night had been going well.

Then, came on their song, the one by the Backstreet Boys. It was corny, but it was the song that had brought them together.

"May I have this dance?" Derrick asked grandly, holding out his hand. Massie smiled and blushed, nodding her head.

He led her to the middle of the dance floor where he twirled her around. She felt like a princess and he was her knight in shining armour.

The song slowly came to the crescendo. This was when Derrick bought his lips to her ear and whispered those magical words.

"Massie, I love you." Massie smiled, and whispered them back in his ear.

"I love you too."

* * *

**Name:** Kind Of A Girl

**Band/Artist:** Tinted Windows

Josh Hotz couldn't take it anymore. He thought that Claire Lyons was his dream girl. She shared his love for rock music, soccer, X-Box 360 and even for eating cereal at crazy times of the night. But ever since Chris freaking Plovert came to BOCD, she had been ignoring him and flirting with Plovert.

Josh stalked over to where Claire was standing with Plovert. She was laughing at what he was saying, and tossing her hair at his face.

"Claire, I need to talk to you."

"Yes, baby?" Claire smirked at him. She held his gaze, which made Josh blank out for a second. He then forgot what he was going to ask her.

"Uh... nothing." Josh blushed. "I can talk to you later."

Josh walked away and Claire's smile got wider. She officially had him under her spell.

* * *

**Name:** Celebrity Life

**Band/Artist:** Friday Night Boys

Ever since Kristen Gregory had became a singing sensation overnight, her life had spiralled down. She was now addicted to substances and partying ever night with people like Paris and Britney.

She was on her nightly club prowl, already tipsy. She had already ditched her heals and her makeup was a mess.

"Sephora!" Kristen squealed as she entered the famous nightclub. The beat radiating out could practically be heard two blocks away.

The bouncer stamped something on her hand and ushered her in. She immediately made her way to the middle of the dancefloor, and started to shimmy her body for the paparazzi, who were lapping it all up.

Cam Fisher saw this whole debacle, not liking one bit. Then, Kristen's dancing body slumped onto the disco floor. Cam rushed up and pushed through the throng of bodies.

"Kristen, are you ok? It's me, Cam."

"Huh? Wha?" Kristen looked dazed. He had been her high school crush. She was surprised that he was helping her.

"I'll get you out of here. You'll be fine." A flash of fear then passed through Kristen's pretty face. She grabbed onto Cam tightly.

"What am I doing here?" She asked, scared. She sounded completely sober.

"Hush. I'll get you out of here." Kristen looked at him; looking like the Kristen Gregory he knew when they were still young.

"Thank you," Kristen mumbled before she passed out.

* * *

**Artist/Band:** The Friday Night Boys

**Song:** Permanent Heartbreak

"So our whole relationship was a lie!" Dylan Marvil screamed at a very scared looking Derrick Harrington.

"No, babe, look-"

"Don't 'no, babe' me. I heard you talking to the boys. You're dating me because you want to get back at Massie and make her jealous!"

Derrick knew he was screwed. That had been his plan all along but what he didn't know was that he was fallen in love with her along the way.

"Ok. That had been my plan. But now, it doesn't matter anymore. Now I don't like Massie one bit. Dylan, I think I love you."

But Dylan wasn't falling for it. "You know what, save this bullcrap for someone who cares, like Massie or something. I've had enough. We're through."

Dylan clacked away on her Prada heels, leaving Derrick with his heart on a permanently shattered.

* * *

**Artist/Band:** Hawk Nelson

**Name:** Let's Dance

It was her Friday dance lesson. Skye Hamilton had been looking forward to this one because this was when the talent scout was going to come and observe.

"You nervous? I totally am! I mean, it's Levi Skrautz, director of Bodiez, the most prestigious dance company!" Mimi, her friend, said when they were in the changing room.

But Skye never gets nervous. And if she is, she never, ever shows it.

"No," Skye lied. She tightened her pony tail and walked into the dance studio. Her worries then melted all away. Because that's when she realised it.

She didn't care talent scout or no talent scout. She was here to dance.

* * *

_**So whaddaya think.? [:**_

_**SkyexHIGH**_


End file.
